Fashion Police
by Serenity-MoonGoddess
Summary: My name is Tenten. I own a fashion industry. There are some pretty strange and funny things going on and one pretty hot guy named Neji. Just find out how chaotic it is.
1. The Interview

Wazzup everybody! I just had an idea and I just had to put it up. This is my third story. It is very OOC. I hope you like it. It is a Ten/Neji story.

**Disclaimer:** Damn. It all comes down to this. I do not own Naruto. Happy? On with the story.

Fashion Police

_Chapter 1:_The Interviews

"Good morning sir." I said with the best smile I could manage.

"Good morning."said the very enthusiastic young blonde-headed boy.

"Thank you for coming here. Now, straight to business. Have you had any experience in the fashion business?"

"Well I did sew my Grandma's clothing for a whole month and I like fighting..."

"That's great. You got the job of..." I looked down at the clipboard that I was previously holding. "...security guard." I looked up and smiled at him.

"Awesome."

"My assistant will show you to your uniform and tasks."

"Thanks." He said before leaving. That's how it's been for the past four hours. I really needed a break. I just opened my fashion industry and now I needed a staff. Luckily, I had my two best friends, Hinata and Sakura, to help. By the way, my name is Tenten. My business is called _Weapons in Style._

The door opened slightly and I saw Hinata come in with a cup of coffee.

"Here Ten-chan, thought you could use it." She said.

"Aw. Thanks Hinata, you're the best." Hinata was always sweet and delicate. She never seemed to argue or get into worthless fights. Yep, that's Hinata for ya.

"No p-problem. Sakura-chan says th-that there are e-eight more people that n-need to b-be interviewed." I sighed before taking a sip of my coffee.

"I'll deal with it." I said as Hinata got up to leave.

"Thanks again for the coffee." I said at her retreating form. I chugged down the rest of my coffee and got up. I straightened imaginary wrinkles on my short black dress and went outside. There was a group talking and chatting about who knows what. I looked around at the group.

One was a girl with dark blonde hair. There was another blonde-headed girl, but her hair was more of a lighter shade. There was a fat looking dude, a bushy eyebrow dude, a pineapple head dude, a cute looking dude with red stripes on either side of his face, A raven-haired dude, and a hot guy in the history of hot guys. Wait, did I just say that? He had pale lavender eyes, hot silky long brown hair, abs, muscles, drool. Oh God!

"Good morning you hotheads!" I yelled once I gained my composure. All eyes were on me, including his. Eep! Tenten, stay focused.

"The schedule is quite rushed so, without any further notice, I will be interviewing all of you at once." I stepped down the stairs and made my way to the crowd.

"You," I said pointing to the fat one, "What can you do?"

"Eat and guard."

"Perfect. Security. Follow the pink-headed girl."

"And you?" I asked pointing to the bushy-brows. "Can you do security?"

"Yes ma'am." He said in a soldier like tone. He saluted and followed the fat one.

"For the rest of you," I said towards the group, "Can you all sew and design?"

"Yeah."

"Hn."

"Yes."

"..."

"Troublesome..."

"Yup."

"Okay. I want to make two groups. One will consist of three people as the designers. The other group of three will be the creators. Decide among yourselves please." I said exhausted. They talked among themselves as I sat on one of the chairs. This was going well. I closed my eyes.

"This isn't going so well." I heard a deep musical voice beside me. I opened one eye. Then the other. It was the same hot guy.

"Are you serious?" I asked annoyed.

"Why do ya think I'm over hear?" He smirked. He was just so...damn...sexy! I tried to ignore my thoughts as I looked away. I could feel his stare. If my hair wasn't let down today, which is very rare, he would have noticed my blush. Thank Kami.

"I'm sorry for being rude. Hyuga Neji." He said holding out his hand. I am really going to love this man!

"Tenten." I was going dazed when I snapped back into reality. "I should go stop the madness." He got up and followed behind me as I approached the crowd of angry teens.

"Um...Excuse me..?" I asked sweetly

"I will not work with you!"

"Oi, shut up woman."

"Excuse me?" I asked again. The anger now getting the best of me.

"What did you say baka?"

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!" I was clearly pissed. They all backed down in shock.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention," I said sweetly, "How bout we discuss this at lunch? My treat!" Neji looked impressed, the girls squealed, and the guys were all racing toward the entrance. Bad move, they all ended up stuck in the doorframe. How is lunch going to go? I'm not sure. Let's find out.

**Author's note**

So whaddya think? -cries- It's going to get better. I promise. Okay, can someone please give me any name of the gay guy I'm going to include in story. Thank ya much. Review.


	2. MrFrank the Fabulous

Thank you **HyuugaNejilover** for being my first reviewer. And to **Princess of Storms** and **Kaoru **for your name suggestions. I will be combining both. Thank you again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto damn it! On with the damned forsaken story.

_Chapter 2: _Mr. Frank the Fabulous

"Tenten-chan, you seem to be drooling a lot." Hinata came up to me. Drooling? Oh shit.

"What are you talking about silly?" I said trying not to blush.

"Tenten," Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips, "who is it?"

"Who is what?" I said playing innocent. They gave me that 'yeah right, like I'm going to believe that shit' look. So I gave up. "Okay, okay. I'll tell ya one thing. Hinata would know." I said before walking off.

"I should know?" Hinata asked bewildered.

"Yup." At least I didn't spill. It's true though. Neji is Hinata's cousin. I didn't notice before, but I finally realized it. I could hear the girls in the background.

"Think Hinata, think!" Sakura was shaking poor Hinata.

"I don't know Sakura-chan."

"Hey chicka." I heard I feminine voice. It was kind of familar.

"Frank?" I said.

"It is _Mr. Frank the Fabulous_ to you." He said. If your wondering, Frank, I mean Mr. Frank the Fabulous, is my gay best friend. Also a fashion photographer and choreographer. Did I mention he was gay?

"Whatever sissy pants. How was the trip to France."

"Horrible. I could not get those women off of me, no matter how many times I told them that I was gay. French women are the worse. However... French men are the best."

"Oh, how awful. I rampage of females...after _you._" I said dramatically putting my hand over my chest and flipping my hair back.

"I know." He said, not noticing my sarcasm. He stopped walking. "O...M...G..."

"WHAT?" I asked worried. I looked around frantically.

"Look at those fine M F'ers right there." He said pointing to my new staff. Wait...my staff?

"Frank, they're not gay." I said, trying to save my new employees. The boys at least.

"Well then, I'll just have to make em'." 'Oh dear lord' I inwardly groaned. We reached a buffet. (A/n: I don't know what it's called. Use your imagination people.)

"Table for ten please." I know it wasn't fair to leave my other employees behind, but hey, I am the one paying. I rather not go broke on my first day.

"Right this way ma'am."

"Teddy..." who else but Frank?

"Yes."

"What about him over there, with the lavender eyes?"

"NO!" Everyone stared at my sudden outburst. "There's nothing to look at people, go on with your lives." I said to cover up. I could have sworn I saw Neji smirk. Damn him and his hot smirk to hell!

"Why not?" He whispered to me.

"Cause he's taken. And...**he is not gay**." I added the last part very harshly.

"By who?"

"Me." I know it's not good to lie, but it was either my lying or Frank making his move.

"Yeah right."

"It's true." I hope he didn't see my bluff.

"GO AHEAD GIRLFRIEND!" More stares.

"Frank, shut it. People are staring."

"Let them stare all they want darling. More eyes on me."

"Drama Queen." I muttered.

"Yo, Tenten. Over here." It was that dude with the stripes. Everyone was seated except me and Frank. One table consist of Sakura, Hinata, and the two other blondes. The other consisted of the males. I was about to go with the girls, but Frank wanted to seat with the guys. 'Figures.' I thought. Lucky, there were two more seats. And, I was sitting next to...to...NEJI!

We took a seat. Me? I was trying to act calm. The waitress came in, ready to take our orders. The thing was, she had her back to me and Frank. Was she flirting...with..._my _employees.? Tame yourself Tenten.

"I would like a glass of coke please." I said, secretly noticing that she had stopped flirting with the guys and turned around very, very, slowly to glare. I pretended I didn't though.

"Are you going to stand there all day Miss? Aren't you going to write my order down?" I asked not looking up from my menu. I'm sure if I did, I would of started laughing.

"Sure." She seemed mad. Wow! I pissed her off.

"I'll be sure to get that, right away." She left with an evil smirk.

"You're good." Frank said as he high-fived me.

"I know. I know." The guys waited until the waitress disappeared to burst out laughing.

"My new...haha...boss...haha...is a GENIUS!" Yelled the blonde. I got up to take a bow.

"Thank you. Thank you, but...I'm not done yet." I said as the others tried to comprehend what I was saying.

"Mission FWNH?" Frank asked.

"Mission FWNH." I said.

"Oh, you're feeling feisty today." Frank said smirking.

_Somewhere in the kitchen..._

"THAT BITCH! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!"

"Someone seems mad." The chef said.

"I'll give her a coke. A pretty good one too." The waitress laughed maniacally. She poured a glass of coke.

"Chubby, put in one of your nose hairs."

"Sure."

"And Fatty, scratch your head over this here glass."

"No prob."

"Chef! Put in some of that bacon grease."

"Here ya go."

"Perfect. Mwahahahaha...I mean...order up!"

_At the Table..._

**General POV**

"I think they are insane" One of the boys whispered

"Yeah. We should never mess with them."

"Is that a man?"

"Why is he wearing women's clothing?"

"Troublesome."

"Hn. Very disturbing."

**Tenten's POV**

What is wrong with the boys? Are they terrified of me, or the fact that a gay man is sitting at there table? Oh well.

"Teddy?"

"Yes Fabulous Frank?" I said sarcastically.

"Why are your boyfriends staring at me?"

"Maybe the fact that your gay is...hey wait a minute. What _boyfriends?_"

"All of them."

"They are my staff."

"Yeah, yeah. Ooh, there goes the waitress." I turned around and noticed her coming. A coke, forgot about that. She probably did something to it anyways. This should be good.

"What is your gloriousness going to do now." it was Neji.

"I plan it as I go." I said laughing. He smirked. Damn that smirk!!!

"Here you go."

"I don't want that!" I said rudely.

"And why not!" She seemed more angered than me.

"Well, first of all, I pissed you off. When you were dealing with my drink, you probably did something to it."

"No. Of course not." She said with a fake shock in her tone.

"You wanna bet?" I said grabbing the drink. "What do you call that? Melted ice? I don't think so. It's dandruff." I said pointing to the white stuff. "And that? An eyelash for good luck? No. It's a nose hair. You can even see the green stuff...a little something I like to call boogers." I said harshly. "And oh no your ass did not put some grease into my damned drink."

I could see everyone try to hold in there laughter.

"Take this shit back." I said before 'accidentally' spilling the drink all over her.

"Oops. Put that on my tab why don't ya?" I said innocently as she stomped away.

"Mission Flirting Waitress Needs Hell a success."

"Not yet." I said before grabbing a bottle of ketchup and rubbing it all over the table. Frank helped. Some BBQ sauce, salt, pepper, napkins, and anything else we could find on the table.

"Now, it is a success." Frank and I high-fived each other yet again before yelling "BURNNNN!!" Where were the girls in all of this? Well let's just say they saw the whole seen with the waitress and decided to go chase after her.

"Some boss you are." Neji said smirking.

"Oh? Would you like to be fired on the first day?" I said teasing him.

"No ma'am."

"Good."

**Author's Note**

Hoped you liked it. I made it longer. Please review, and leave any ideas you want me to put up. Thanks again. One more thing. The moral is to never mess with people that handle your food. Bye Bye.


	3. I slept with My Boss 1

Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad to see people enjoying my story. Any recommendations for me, please leave comment. This is a lemon, be warned!

**Disclaimer: **I don't freakin' own Naruto okay? Thank you for understanding.

_Chapter 3: _I Slept With My Boss 1

"Frank, why are we here...at VICTORIA'S SECRET?!?" Tenten yelled from her spot at the underwear section. She started stretching the enormous plus size. "Ew, who wears these?" she mumbled to herself.

"Well..." Frank started and did a dramatic pause.

"Frank..." Tenten said in a harsh tone, "If you don't tell me in 5 seconds."

"Fine." He walked over to her. "Well...the hot hunk named Neji called your office today, but you were off, so I took down his message...and...guess..what?"

"He's sick? He has a girlfriend? He cheated on his girlfriend? Am I getting close?" Tenten asked bored.

"I thought you was his girlfriend?" Frank started grinning madly.

"Well...what had happened was...um...I don't know?"

"You like him don't you?!?" women around them gave them weird stares.

"Shhhhh...continue with your blabbering please."

"It is not blabbering, it's gossip."

"What's the difference?"

"You of all people should know. Gossip is huge in the fashion industry." Frank said matter-of-factually.

"Whatever. Your point?"

"Oh right. Well..." He paused again.

"Dammit Frank, stop fucking doing that!"

"Shame, shame, shame. Such a potty-mouth you are."

"Frank.." Tenten growled.

"Okay, he wanted to go on a date with you."

"REALLY? Oh My Freakin Gawd! What did you say?!?!" Tenten was shaking Frank like a mad woman.

"Now don't be mad sweetheart...but I said you were busy." Frank said backing up.

"What?!?! Are you out of your fucking mind? Why on devil's earth would you say that?" More women stared at them.

"Well if he was your boyfriend like you said, he would have known you were off. So I thought he was one of those bad boy-types."

"Well he is not! Damn...I know what to do..."

"What is that?"

"I'm gonna kill your gay ass first. Then I'll call him up to straighten things out, which wouldn't need straightening if you didn't screw up. On the plus side, thanks for looking out for me...but I'm still gonna kill you!"

"Is that a sale sign I see? Ten panties for ten bucks. Bye Teddy!" Frank was racing out the store in seconds.

"Get your ass back here!"

_20 minutes later..._

"Frank...oh Frank...where are you?" Tenten was walking through the mall searching various stores. "There you are!"

"Eep!" Frank crawled under a shirt stand.

"Gotcha!" Tenten yelled as she tackled Frank. "You're so dead."

"Tell me about it."

"Um...Boss?"It was Kiba. The guys were there, most of them. Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and of course, Neji.

"Um...hi guys!" Tenten said smiling while getting up and dusting herself off.

"Hello. Is anyone going to help me?" Frank said helplessly.

"Stuff it Frank." Tenten mumbled while helping him up. "So what you guys up to?"

"Nothing much boss." Naruto said.

"Ooh Teddy-chan, these are huge. They are perfect for you." Frank said poking and stretching a D size black lace-bra. Tenten went red.

"Frank...I"M GONNA KILL YOUR ASS!" Tenten yelled at a running Mr. Frank the Fabulous. "Sorry about that guys." She said still red. Neji smirked, but he looked like he had a boner.

"Um...what does D mean?" Naruto asked a little confused. The others laugh. Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh.

"I rather not...explain. Well...gotta go after Frank. See ya later! By the way, the office is closed tomorrow. You're all free. Ja ne."

"See you later Boss!" Kiba said.

"Bye." Tenten said before passing by Neji, who grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"I'll call you." He whispered.

"I'll be expecting your call." She whispered before walking off. "Frank, I see your dumbass."

"Ah!" He shrieked before running behind an old lady.

"I only want a to talk Frank. Please?"

"No, I know you all too well, you psycho." Frank said while taking the old lady's crutches.

"HELP!!! I bunch of hooligans stole my crutches."The old lady yelled while hitting Frank and Tenten with her purse. The guys were still there and started laughing.

"Shhh...lady." Tenten was trying to shush the lady and Frank clamped hthe lady's mouth shut with his hands when two enormous police guards came. "Shit. Run Frank, RUNNNNNN!" Tenten yelled while being chased away by one police guards.

"TENTEN, I FORGOT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Neji yelled at her.

"WHAT? I'M KIND OF BUSY!" She said while running under a cart.

"YOUR PHONE NUMBER!"

"DAMN. Okay, 3!!" She ran right passed him.

"What?"

"Oh screw it." She grabbed a flyer from some random person while running. The police guard tried to grab her, but she ducked. She turned around while the police man was stumbling, and grabbed a pen from his pocket. She flipped him over, earning a bunch of "ouches" and "dayums" from a crowd of curious spectators...and the boys. She wrote her phone number down on the paper, while using the officer as a resting tool. She darted off again.

"Get _pant_ back _pant _here you kid!" The officer yelled from his spot at the floor.

"NEVER!!!" Tenten yelled at the officer while running toward Neji. "Here you _pant _go." Tenten smiled as she placed it in his hands then closed them.

_With Frank..._

"How are you doing there sexy?" Frank said as he did his best attempt to hide his disgusted face.

"You! Come back here!" The officer said as he ran after Frank.

"Ooh." Frank stopped in front of a make-up counter.

"What?" The officer had a confused expression on his face.

"Here." Frank said as he applied makeup to the officer's face. "It goes great with your skin complexion darling. And it hides those _hideous _wrinkles."

"You really think so?" The officer said while looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes fluttering.

"Of course I do." Frank said. "Wait right here." He said before running as fast as he could in his red pumps (A/n: for the retards...pumps are basically a type of shoe with tall heels).

"Hey...wait a minute. Come back here!!!"

_With Tenten..._

Tenten hid behind all of the boys.

"Boss?" Shikamaru asked.

"What?" Tenten asked in a loud whisper.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding dammit." She said while peeking through the gap between Neji and Sasuke. When she looked...the police was GONE. G-o-n-e, gone. "Damn, where did he go?"

"Looking for me?" The police said while handcuffing her. Tenten jumped a bit.

"Damn, damn, damn." Tenten cursed to herself, which Neji smiled a little at. "What do I have to do now? Twenty years in jail for harassing others?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Don't give him ideas Teddy-chan." Frank said, walking up from behind her, with the other police guard right behind.

"That doesn't sound too bad," said the cop holding Tenten. "But, no. You two are just getting kicked out of the mall." He said while shoving both Tenten and Frank towards the entrance of the mall. The cops didn't notice that Naruto had gathered an army of children from the Build-a-bear workshop, that were now chasing them. They tackled the cops while Tenten and Frank took this as a chance to getaway.

"Thanks Naruto." Tenten hugged him.

"No boss this cool is gonna be kicked from a mall." He laughed.

"Thanks again, and for a million-zillion times." She said to all of the boys.

"We're gonna be hiding now." Frank said pulling on Tenten's arm. Before they could getaway, Neji pulled back Tenten and smashed his lips on hers. Tenten was stunned for a moment before kissing back.

"You go girl!" Tenten heard Frank yell towards them. The guys just gave perverted grins.

"Get a room you two!" Sasuke yelled.

"Leave, then we'll have one." Neji said breaking from the kiss. He whispered something in Tenten's ear that made her blush. "We're not done yet. By the way, you look irresistibly sexy today." Before Tenten could retaliate to that comment, her mouth still slightly opened, Frank pulled her away.

"Bye guys. Remember...you're off tomorrow!" Tenten yelled as she went up the escalator. They both didn't realize the forgotten bags of lingerie from Victoria's Secret left next to a certain group of employees...

_Around 5 noon..._

"Tenten, please try this!!!" Frank was pushing a hot pink, thigh-high Chinese style dress toward Tenten. Tenten and Frank were sitting across from each other on Tenten's bed, with numerous amounts of clothes beneath them. Sakura was on the other side of Tenten's room frantically searching in her closet. Hinata sat exasperated on a blue beanbag.

"No! It's too...girly..." Tenten shivered at the last word.

"Please Ten-chan. It'll look great on you!" Hinata said, while Tenten made a disgusted face.

"I can't believe you would just ignore your body figure like that. Woman would kill for that body!!!!Do it for those women...do it for the children...do it for...NEJI!!!!!!" Frank tried to get his point together, it worked though. Tenten gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine I'll wear it." She mumbled. She went in the bathroom to take a shower. Her friends left to buy some 'what all girls need to carry in their purse' supplies, so she was left alone. She stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, droplets of water all over her body, and her hair sticking to her face. The doorbell rang and she jumped slightly.

'_It's probably just my friends.' _She thought as she walked down the stairs.

"Coming!!! Keep your panties on sheesh!!" She yelled as she jogged down the stairs, still in her towel. She opened the door, "Sakura I thought you said it would take you an hour-"

"Tenten, nice to see you too...in nothing but a towel. If you wanted to go streaking for our date, you could've just said so." Tenten gapped at Neji, who had an unusually wide grin on his face which would have sent any girl flying. After a few seconds Tenten realized the situation.

"Holy shit I'm naked!!!! Gah!!!!" She turned around hiding her blush. She started for the stairs but he caught her wrist and leaned in closer to her ear.

"Where do you think you're going? I said I wasn't done with you remember..." She closed her eyes as he pulled her back to his chest and closed the door behind them. "Now, where shall our little date start?" He said as he clicked the nob shut.

"Listen here you, I am not just going to give into like that and let you have your way with me," She said as she turned around to poke him in the chest. "No matter how sexy... and muscular... and adorable you are." He smirked as he grabbed her finger and placed her hand on his 'manhood.'

"Do you feel that? This is what you do to me." He whispered to her as she felt how hard he was.

"Whoa, down boy!!!" She said as she patted it one time. She laughed at his expression when she did. He looked like he wanted her right there and now. "Am I making this harder for you to control your little friend down there?" She asked, eyeing the bulge in his pants.

"No. You don't understand how good that felt." He mumbled his eyes close.

"Oh really?" She breathed. "Well then, I'll just be in my room."

"You mean _we _will be in your room."

"That sounds like a plan. Oh shit, my friends are coming back." She said as she banged her head on the wall besides the stairs, which she was currently walking up. Neji came behind her in a second and wrapped his hands around her.

"I guess your friends will just have to wait." he said, kissing her neck. He extended his arms forward so that they were now resting on her thighs. Tenten was breathing hard as Neji bit on her shoulder, then licked the spot. "So, do you prefer the bed, or the classic floor before beds were even invented?" He asked his lips brushing past her neck and shoulder again, while one of his hands were entangled playing with her still moist hair.

"Mmm...the bed." she tried unsuccessfully to not moan.

"Wherever you work best boss." He said as he stepped back to walk up the stairs into her room. "Is this your room?"

"What are you doing? I am your boss and I command you to come back this instance!!!" She yelled after him.

"I take it this is your room. I have a surprise for you, wait right here."

"But Neji I'm cold!!! You're not the one in a towel!!" She climbed the stairs to her bedroom doorframe.

"Don't worry, I'll have you warm in a minute. I promise." He gave her a perverted wink then closed the door.

"What the hell is he up to?" She was pacing back and forth in the hallway of her room. "Ooh...I have an idea of my own. I just need some paper and some markers...

_Inside the room..._

Neji was looking through Tenten's collection of CD's. He was looking for one of those perverted sexy, soundtracks.

"J. Holiday's-Bed sounds perfect." Neji mumbled to himself, smiling as he took the CD. He reached in his back pocket and took out the lingerie that Tenten had bought earlier. "Hmm...what is her favorite color?" He looked around the room and saw a little hot-pink dress laying on the bed.

"She was planning on wearing this for our date." He said eyeing the thing. "Maybe her favorite color is pink." A little voice in the back of his head said '_she likes black. She wears it practically all the time_', so he eliminated that idea.. 'I guess I should wear black' he thought. He took off his shirt revealing his fantastic muscles and abs (A/n: drool, it's a six pack!! girlish squeal jk).

His changing is private. We must respect the great one's privacy...so let's go to Tenten. (A/n: -doesn't want to leave!!!!-)

_Outside the room..._

"Okay...what am I going to write on my sign. Ooh...that doesn't sound too bad. A sperm...I got it!" She scribbled on the piece of paper in large print. "He can read this. I have one so far. I need some more!" she scribbled some more until she was satisfied.

_Inside the room..._

"I'm done. I wonder what Tenten is doing." He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. He opened it and saw Tenten laid down on the floor holding up a sign. He smirked and went forward. Tenten looked up when she heard him come out and almost burst into giggles. She tried to keep a straight face.

Neji was wearing her newly bought black corset and lace underwear. (A/n: I'm always gonna add the boys wearing the girls' under garments in most of my stories:)

He bent down over Tenten so he was on top of her and read the sign. He read it out loud.

"'Having sex with you is so overrated.' Nice picture of the laughing sperm cells." He joked. She scribbled on some paper then took another sign and held it up. " 'So that's where my underwear was.' Yes, you left it in the store."

She still said nothing and held up yet another sign, while he read. " 'You better dry-clean that.' I'll leave it to you so you can have memories." Another sign.

" 'Yes ma'am.' What? You don't like it? I think it's sexy and feminine." He looked down at himself then smirked. " 'You're saying you like my underwear more than me?' Well..." he said crawling toward her until they were face to boob. (A/n: his face is in her boob _wink, wink _lol) "...the underwear is feminine and sexy... but you are even more sexy and definitely more feminine." he said as he licked the exposed cleavage from her towel.

"Neji, _pant _you're going to give me an boob-orgasm..." she whined.

"She speaks. And here I thought I could get my way tonight." He laughed and started kissing her passionately on her lips, while one of his hands were holding him up for support and the other one roaming down her body.

_Ringggg Doorbell!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

Okay people. Don't get mad okay? I'm just kind of busy right now and I'll finish the next part of this chapter later...

Readers: Liar!!!!!

I am not lying. Okay maybe I am, but still...um...I'm on vacation in Alaska with no internet connection whatsoever.

Readers: -gives author the 'do you really think we'll believe that shit' look-

Fine. No Alaskan souvenirs for you!!! Humph...


	4. I slept with My Boss 2

Hello people of fanfiction!!! I know I've been gone a lot, but I was busy. The rents, a.k.a. my parents, are getting divorced. Eh, too bad. Not my problem. Anyway I thought that since it was that time of year again, I'll put up a chapter. Merry late Christmas, Hanukkah, and/or whatever holiday you celebrate. Oh yeah.. And Happy New Year!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I forgot about you (glare). No matter, I shall own Naruto someday!!! Mwahahahaha. Oh forget it.

_Chapter 4: _I Slept With My Boss 2

Last Time

"_She speaks. And here I thought I could get my way tonight." He laughed and started kissing her passionately on her lips, while one of his hands were holding him up for support and the other one roaming down her body._

_Ringggg Doorbell!!!!_

"Damn, they're back Neji." Tenten started sitting up. "You should go."

"And where per se shall I go to?" He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her.

"You're right. Well I guess I'll have to hide you?" She said attempting to push him into her room.

"Tenten isn't this a little...childish?"

_Ringggg_

"Oh stuff it. Into the bedroom you go." Tenten shut the door once they were inside. "I got it!! I'll pretend like I was changing in the bathroom so that they will have no reason to go in there. Meaning you should get your little butt into the bathroom right now mister!!!"

"Some people are so demanding." Neji smirked and started taking off the corset (A/n: I forgot what color and type it is. I must read the previous chapter. Ja ne!! _3 min later_...Ah ha, it was black laced:) Once he disposed of his **black laced **corset, he replaced it with some boxers and jeans.

Tenten stared wide-eyed at him, since he obviously didn't care that he was stripping naked in front of her. (A/n: sorry to bug you all while reading my fabulous story but...NEJI'S NAKED!!! I'm done.)

"Like what you see Tenten?" Neji winked at her before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Is it me or is the room suddenly hotter?" She asked herself.

"Oh, it's you." She heard Neji say from the other side of the door.

"Argh!!!Noone was talking to you!! Stay on the other side of the door!!!" Tenten yelled, stomping furiously down the stairs. (A/n: I forgot who are suppose to be at the door. Back to the previous chapter!! _3.5 min later_...Frank, Sakura, and Hinata!!!!)

"Tenten open the damn door!" She heard Sakura yell.

"It's called being fashionably late darling." Frank's voice was heard from some farther distance.

"Pfft. Stupid gay fag." Sakura muttered. Tenten opened the door revealing Sakura glaring at Frank who was just walking up the door step and Hinata backing away from the two.

"Nice to see you all are getting along." Tenten said sarcastically.

"Ten-chan, where h-have you been?" Hinata asked running up the doorstep to join the others who just walked inside.

"In the shower..." Tenten started.

"-It's a lie." Sakura cut in. "It's not possible for a human being to take a shower that long and still not be pruney. Alright, where is he?"

"Where's who?" Tenten looked innocent.

"The idiot is right. I knew I smelled I male as soon as I walked in here. Where's Neji?" Frank accused.

"Frank, I'm sorry to tell you this but...you're so gay that your five senses are being overpowered by your gay senses. It's perfectly natural though." Tenten smiled.

"For the love of- what the hell is that?!?" Sakura pointed at Frank's pants.

"I told you." Tenten shrugged.

"Oh, we'll catch him. As soon as Frank can control himself." Sakura glared at Tenten, then began walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"Up the stairs..." Sakura looked confused.

"Well obviously...but where?" Tenten, still in her towel, crossed her arms over her chest.

"To your room...so I can use the bathroom..."

"Why? You don't need to go in there. Pee outside, on the bushes." Tenten said racing up the stairs to block her bedroom door.

"Is he in there Tenten?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"No. Psssshhhhh. Why would you think that? He's not in there. Noone's in there. Why would you think he's in there? Jumping to conclusions Sakura. Always jumping to conclusions. There's a perfectly good reason why you can't go in my bathroom." Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"Well?" Sakura stood there with a hand on her hip.

"Well what?" Tenten asked.

"What's the reason?" She smirked.

"Um...well you see...the reason why you can't go into my bathroom...is that...um...I HAVE TO GO!" With that said, Tenten opened her bedroom door, dashed through her bathroom door, and then locked it. Hinata, Sakura, and Frank stared at the spot Tenten once occupied.

Sakura walked into the bedroom and picked up the dress that was on the bed. She then knocked on Tenten's bathroom door.

"Who is it?" she heard a sexy male voice ask.

"Nani?!?" Sakura jumped in shock.

"You idiot!" She heard someone whisper.

"Tenten, was that you?" Sakura asked a little breathlessly.

"Um...yes? I'm just practicing out my vocals." She heard Tenten say.

"Practicing...out...your vocals?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

_On the inside of the bathroom_

"Neji are you trying to get us caught." Tenten whispered to Neji. They were currently both in the bathtub, Neji on top of Tenten.

"Maybe." He said and then nipped her ear.

"Mmmmmm." Tenten moaned and then quickly covered her mouth. "You think she heard that?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Yep." He said smiling wickedly.

_On the outside of the bathroom_

"Mmmmmm." Sakura heard someone moaned on the other side of the door.

"Tenten you naughty little fashion designer." Sakura whispered and smirked. Hinata and Frank where on the bed trying their best not to giggle.

"We should take a picture of them." Frank whispered to Hinata and Sakura.

"Good idea. This could be a picture to advertize Tenten's fashion company." Hinata giggled.

"Ha! We'll make millions...after Tenten kills us." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." Frank sighed dreamily.

"Alright. Everyone take out your camera phones, cameras, and anything else that can take a picture of the kissing couple!" Sakura whispered.

_On the inside of the bathroom_

"Neji, I think they are planning something." Tenten looked at Neji but he shrugged it off.

"Well then, we should make the most of our time here mademoiselle." He smiled.

"Touche Neji. Aren't you an impatient one." Tenten pulled him down for a kiss. Neji slid one of his hands down her thighs then around her butt. Tenten rubbed her hands over his chest as they started to kiss more passionately. Well, we'd like this to be remembered forever right? What's the best way to do so...a picture of course:)

The door was opened very quietly, making Neji and Tenten unaware of anything going on besides their kissing frenzy. Sakura, Hinata, and Frank were in the door frame with their phones and cameras. Frank sent a text to the girls saying 'Turn off ur flash ladies.' (A/n: bathroom lights were on, their phones are on silent, no noise ppl!!!)

Hinata held up her fingers representing a count down.

Three...

Two...

One...

They started taking numerous pictures. Frank's phone accidently vibrated and Tenten and Neji shifted a little. The girls...and transvestite...thought they were done for.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing probably." Neji murmured and then started nipping at her neck, trailing some kisses along the way.

Once they noticed that they weren't caught, Sakura, Hinata, and Frank started taking more pictures. After they felt like it was enough, they snuck back out.

"Did you freaking see that?" Sakura whispered loudly. "Haha! Tenten is good." she laughed.

"I know what I saw. Neji!" Frank squealed and had little hearts in his eyes.

"Frank my cousin is so n-not gay." Hinata smiled.

"I can dream can't I?"

"No!!!" Hinata and Sakura yelled/whispered loudly at the same time.

"Well he is sexy and gorgeous." Sakura said. "Okay, I'm about to break em' up. You guys hide the cameras in my purse."

"Hai!" They said together. Sakura opened the door quietly and cleared her throat, making the two in the bathtub jump in surprise.

"Looky here. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Good girl gone Bad." Sakura motioned a hand toward Tenten.

"Sakura...get your ass out of my house right now!!!" Tenten yelled. Neji smirked.

"Just let me do one thing..." There was a flash and Tenten knew what it was a moment after the picture was taken. "My project shall be complete with this picture." Sakura said before she bolted out the door. "Come on Frank and Hinata." The three ran out the house before Tenten could even blink.

"What does she mean by 'project' exactly?" Tenten asked.

_The following morning..._

"Yo Tenten." Kiba greeted when he walked in the building. Alongside of him was a little white dog.

"Hey Kiba. Who's this cutie?" Tenten asked while petting the dog.

"Akamaru. He helps me to design sometimes." Kiba put his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Well you can bring him...Is he potty trained?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh of course he is." Kiba laughed.

"Alright. I set up an office for you guys. It's on the third floor. I'll be up in a minute, but make yourselves at home." She smiled.

"Thanks boss." He hugged her and Akamaru barked. "Akamaru says thanks too." he walked up the stairs.

"_Oh Kami, he is so cute. And he gave me a hug. Can you believe it? Me!!! Is every guy here sexy?" _Tenten sighed happily.

Tenten waited for a few minutes, but noone came. She left and headed for the room Kiba was supposed to be in.

"Hey boss. Sasuke called and said there's some serious traffic their way." Kiba said with his phone in his hand.

"Thanks. Well I guess it's the two of us then." She smiled.

"Yep. Wanna go for coffee." He asked, placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Sure."

**Author's Note**

Sorry I ended here but... I didn't know if you guys wanted (1) A little flirty relationship going on between Tenten and Kiba (2) A brother and sister relationship with the two or (3) A simple boss and staff member relationship. Please review and comment on which of the three you like. Have a happy new year everybody. Ja ne!!!


End file.
